1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a placement device for inserting an insert into a target, and more particularly, to a precise placement device for precise insertion of a small insert.
2. Description of the Related Art
A precise placement device which allows precise insertion of a small insert such as an electrode is indispensable for brain surgery or the like.
Brain surgery is one of most sensitive and difficult surgeries in the neurosurgery, and the stereotactic surgery is the essence of the brain surgery.
The stereotactic surgery is performed by forming a minute hole in the brain in a state where the position coordinate of the head and the coordinate of a surgery device are aligned to agree with each other by mutual compensation.
As described above, in order to perform the stereotactic surgery, the accuracy should be ensured by performing the stereotactic surgery to a small animal (generally corresponding to a rat).
An electrode placement device for stereotactic surgery, which has been developed by DAVID-KOPF Instrument of USA, fixes the head of a rat, incises the scalp, and then positions a drill above a point that the user intends to perforate by manipulating the electrode placement device. Then, the drill is moved downwards to perforate the cranial bone of the rat.
The electrode placement device configured as above may perforate only in the vertical direction even though the drill moves 3-dimensionally till the drill is positioned at the perforation point, because the drill moves downwards in a state where the drill is positioned vertically at a point above the perforation point. And, the electrode may also be placed only in the vertical direction through the perforated hole.
Therefore, in a case where a dangerous tissue is located above the nerve nucleus where the electrode is to be placed, it is impossible to insert the electrode. In addition, in a case where multiple electrodes should be inserted into a single nerve nucleus, the surgery is substantially impossible if the convention electrode placement device is used.